


Small moments are what count

by TargaryenQueen (Chris_Tonks)



Series: Small Moments Verse oneshots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Tonks/pseuds/TargaryenQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close now to the end of her pregnancy, Dany just really wants to sleep with Drogos arms around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small moments are what count

Common language

_Dothraki_

 

Daenerys got down off her horse, Silver, with the help of her handmaidens, heading into her tent resting on the bed of furs. She knew Drogo would be by soon to check on her, before going back out to eat and drink with his bloodriders until late into the night. She found herself used to the way things worked in the Khalasar, and though her sun and stars had been far more...passionate when she first fell pregnant, now that she was nearing the time to give birth he had calmed, and she was both thankful and annoyed by it. Thankful because she tired easily, annoyed because it also meant she wasn’t getting much herself.

 

She shifted onto her side, running a hand over her middle as Drogo came in. He kneeled on the ground next to the bed and cupped her cheek in his hand, speaking in Dothraki as he always did. _“Are you well moon of my life?”_ She nodded pressing into the hand.

 _“Our son simply kicks hard, and tires me, my sun and stars.”_ Daenerys kissed him softly and he smiled in response, his own hand going to lay over her smaller one.

 _“He is strong.”_ Dany sat up slowly.

 _“Will you hold me tonight when you are done feasting with the blood of your blood?”_ She knew some nights he simply slept outside among the moon and stars with one of his bloodriders keeping watch. He seemed to think for a moment, stroking her hand gently with his thumb.

 _“Does my Khaleesi miss me when I am away?”_ he purred. She chuckled pressing a hand against his chest.  
_“I may, but I do not mean for us to ride this night, I am too large I think now for such things to be comfortable or safe. Unless my Khal can not hold back.”_ She ran her fingers over the newest scar, more then happy that she had trusted her dreams and not the witch. The black magic user had been questioned as to her purpose and, after some time, had told them what she had meant to do, and under her orders at that. When Drogo found that his moon feared for their son, he had been more than willing to let her take charge, though that was mostly because he found her fire amusing.

 

 _“I would not force such things when it could risk the health of you or our son.”_ Even the Dothraki knew better than to handle a woman so close to birthing harshly, not if they wanted a healthy child from her. In Khal Drogo’s case, it was more that he respected his Khaleesi to a point where he had vowed to never fall in battle lest she be forced to live with the other widows in the city of Vaes Dothrak, for he knew that was not where her destiny was. Other Khals would likely scoff at the idea that their wives could be more than something to give them children.  
  
_“If the moon of my life wishes me to hold her as she sleeps with my son growing within her, I shall.”_ She smiled and kissed him again.

 

 _“I wish it. I dreamed of dragons again last night, three of them the colors of my eggs.”_ Dany looked over to them always within sight when they were stopped. She looked back at them. _“I think I know what to do to get them to hatch.”_ It had taken her sometime to make out what her dreams were telling her this time. _“It will take a strong hot fire that lasts the night.”_ She knew that he would not like this second part.

 

 _“I will need to be in the flames with them.”_ His response was a swift “No” spoken in the common language rather than his own.

 

_“It will not hurt me, my sun and stars. I am the last dragon, though my brother never did figure that out. The fire will not hurt me, just as hot water or the sun does not hurt me. Have you never wondered why my fair skin does not burn?”_

 

The look on Drogos face told her how deeply he meant the word this time. His face was hard showing her he would not back down this time. And Dany knew she was in no condition to soften him with sex this time so instead she deflated, backing down from this fight. She knew it would happen, though she worried Drogo would think her dead when it did. Her lavender eyes had a soft look to them tonight.

 

_“Go spend time with your people.”_

 

“ _They are our people.”_ Daenerys shook her head.  


_“If you were to die they would leave. They are not my people. I have not proved myself to them in a way that would make them stay without you yet.”_ His face softened at this, knowing it was true. Though she was Khalessi, they would not follow her, not yet. He did not show her, but he knew she planned on proving herself to them after their son was born. The Dothraki followed the strong after all, and if she proved to be as strong as he was to them, they would not leave, even if it meant breaking the laws, not if she could take the others down. Drogo knew he could, if he wanted to, hunt the other Khals down and take full control, but he knew that was not _his_ destiny, but his son. Or, as he was starting to feel, his son’s mother. His own, he had learned from his father long ago, was to play a part in the existence of the stallion who mounts the world, but only if he took a wife with violet eyes and silver hair from a far land and remained undefeated.

 

 _“The witch would burn alive and I would not, that is the trade I would make for the dragons. I know it.”_ Her brother had told her stories of members of her family who had dragon dreams, but did not realize she had them herself until she saw that witch, and put the two things together. She hissed when the baby kicked hard moving her hand and Drogo’s over the spot with a smile.

 

 _“Go, before they wonder what is taking you so long.”_ Drogo nodded kissing her head and standing, heading out to eat and drink. Daenerys relaxed a bit, smiling as Irri brought in her dinner.  
  
“I will bathe after dinner,” she stated. She stood slowly with a hand on her lower back as she walked over to the table where the food was sitting, picking out things she wanted and eating them.

 

“Yes Khaleesi.” Irri headed out to get the other two handmaidens and collect what would be needed to bathe her. Dany had gotten used to the three washing her and no longer flinched, and now that she was so large was thankful for the help. She picked at the food until she was full, going to sit back down with a sigh.  
  
The three handmaidens came back in helping her undress and started to wash her. “How have you been feeling Khaleesi?” It was Doreah that spoke, still after all this time the most bold of the three.

 

“Large, and sore, but I know that the pain I feel now is nothing compared to what is to come, and just like the pain, that is to come is worth it.” She ran a hand over her middle again.

 

“I will be thankful to no longer be this large. The babe it seems will be big. That or I carry twins, but I have a feeling it is not twins, just a strong and large boy, A good khalakka for Drogo, this I know.”

 

“It is known.” Irri confirmed after all the Dosh khaleen had said that much and more. They finished bathing her just before Drogo returned early, and Dany dismissed the girls, now quite used to her sun and stars seeing her unclothed.

 

 _“You have returned early.”_ She smiled at him and knew he was looking her over and his want for her was written on his face, but he knew he had to wait for the babe to be born and his wife to heal before he could have her again. She dressed again, laying down on her side.

 

 _“My moon wanted me to hold her as she slept.”_ He kissed her before getting into bed and gently pulled her against him. Daenerys had always been surprised by how gentle he could be with her, more so after seeing him fight and kill, the number of bells in his hair had been going up as they ran across other Khals in the Dothraki sea. She knew though that he would stop moving them soon, to wait out the last of her pregnancy without risk of her being hurt by the horses.

Her handmaidens and Jorah had warned her that Drogo would be on high alert as they waited other Khals had been known to try and attack in this window of weakness for a Khaleesi. Jorah had pointed out that it was lucky that Drogo was as strong as he was--none of his own would dare try and take control in this time. They knew it would be their death and not his.

 

 _“My sun and stars is sweet to me.”_ He had the decency to look offended at being called sweet but the joking smile on his face told her he didn’t mean it.

 

_“Did you know that outside of our time alone your face is nearly impossible to read, aside from when you're amused at me or something else that is going on?”_

 

 _“A Khal is meant to be something to fear Daenerys, if I let myself be readable all the time they would never respect or fear me.”_ She blinked not used to him using her name in fact since her brother died she rarely had. She shifted settling into his arms, tired.

 

 _“I know Drogo.”_ She said his name carefully watching his face, as she saw the small smile she knew he had found it amusing and relaxed laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.


End file.
